canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of the Republic
The Fall of the Republic was the time when the Galactic Republic fell. Appearances * Jedi vs. Sith - The Skywalker Saga * The Phantom Menace * The Phantom Menace Golden Book * The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * The Prequel Trilogy Stories * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Probe Droid Problem * Raiders of the Lost Gundark * Monster Misunderstanding * Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1 * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part I * A Jedi's Control * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part II * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part III * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part V * Queen's Shadow * Queen's Shadow (audiobook) * Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1 * Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1 * Attack of the Clones * Yoda vs Count Dooku – Size Matters Not * Attack of the Clones Golden Book * Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD * Tales from Wild Space: Stop, Thief! * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V * Tales from Wild Space: The Journey * Cat and Mouse * The Hidden Enemy * The Clone Wars film * Clone Cadets * Supply Lines * Ambush * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * 501 Plus One * Rookies * Downfall of a Droid * Duel of the Droids * Bombad Jedi * Cloak of Darkness * Lair of Grievous * Age of Republic - General Grievous 1 * Dooku Captrued * The Gungan General * Jedi Crash * Defenders of Peace * Trespass * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Storm Over Ryloth * Innocents of Ryloth * Liberty on Ryloth * Tales from Wild Space: A Small Push * Holocron Heist * Cargo of Doom * Children of the Force * Bounty Hunters * The Zillo Beast * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Senate Spy * Landing at Point Rain * Weapons Factory * Legacy of Terror * Brain Invaders * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter * Lightsaber Lost * The Mandalore Plot * Voyage of Temptation * Duchess of Mandalore * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (audiobook) * Death Trap * R2 Come Hope * Lethal Trackdown * Corruption * The Academy * Assassin * ARC Troopers * Sphere of Influence * Evil Plans * Hostage Crisis * Hunt for Ziro * Intermission, Part I * Intermission, Part II * Teach You, I Will * The Padawan Path * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Hide and Seek * Heroes on Both Sides * Pursuit of Peace * Senate Murders * Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1 * Nightsisters * Monster * Witches of the Mist * Overlords * Altar of Mortis * Ghosts of Mortis * The Citadel * Counterattack * Citadel Rescie * Padawan Lost * Wookiee Hunt * Roger Roger * Water War * Gungan Attack * Prisoners * Shadow Warrior * Mercy Mission * Nomad Droids * Darkness on Umbara * The General * Plan of Dissent * Carnage of Krell * Kidnapped * Slaves of the Republic * Escape from Kadavo * A Friend in Need * Deception * Friends and Enemies * The Box * Crisis on Naboo * Revenge * Brothers * A War on Two Fronts * Front Runners * The Soft War * Tipping Points * The Gathering * A Test of Strength * Bound for Rescue * A Necessary Bond * Secret Weapons * Point of No Return * Revival * Eminence * Shades of Reason * The Lawless * The Imposter Inside * Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Ahsoka & Padmé * The Starfighter Stunt * Unexpected Company * Sabotage * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * Sisters * To Catch a Jedi * The Wrong Jedi * The Unknown * Conspiracy * Fugitive * Orders * An Old Friend * The Rise of Clovis * Crisis at the Heart * The Disappeared, Part I * The Disappeared, Part II * The Lost One * Voices * Destiny * Sacrifice * A Death on Utapau * In Search of the Crystal * Crystal Crisis * The Big Bang * The Bad Batch * A Distant Echo * On the Wings of Keeradaks * Unfinished Business * Kindred Spirits * Dark Disciple * Dark Disciple (audiobook) * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four * Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1 * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Revenge of the Sith * Revenge of the Sith Golden Book * Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V (Vision) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV (Appear in flashback) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal * Ahsoka (Appear in flashback) * Ahsoka (audiobook) (Appear in flashback) * So Much More (Appear in imagination) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII (Vision) * A New Dawn * A New Dawn (audiobook) * Chewbacca - Wookiee Warrior (Appear in flashback) * Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess (Appear in flashback) * Thrawn: Alliances * Thrawn: Alliances (audiobook) * Tales from Vader's Castle 2: Count Dooku: Prince of Darkness! (Appear in flashback) * Tales from Vader's Castle 5: The Terror of Darth Vader (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 1 (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 3 (Appear in flashback) * Smuggler's Run (Mentioned Only) * Smuggler's Run (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Yoda – The Jedi Master (Appear in flashback) * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine - Rise to Evil (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Galaxy's Edge 1 (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Galaxy's Edge 2 (Appear in flashback) * The Droid with a Heart (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 Sources * Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Encyclopedia * The Force in the Databank * Wookiee in the Databank * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition * Jedi Knights | Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures Fun Facts * The Star Wars Timeline | Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures Fun Facts